


Tarde

by Pau_kurumi_chan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Incest, M/M, Pasión, prohibido
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pau_kurumi_chan/pseuds/Pau_kurumi_chan
Summary: A veces romper las reglas nos pueden llevar a la perdición.
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 9





	Tarde

Los sonidos en la habitación inundaban todo el lugar, el sonido del resorte de la cama, que a pesar de que con un simple hechizo pudo haberla callado, no lo quiso hacer... era mucho más excitante escuchar y sentir, y más cuando tan adorable niño estaba en su posición. Hermoso, era la palabra que describiría el momento, prohibido era la palabra correcta.

Theseus Scamander, de tan solo 17 años sabía que lo que hacía estaba más que incorrecto, pero como negarse a aquella piel llena de lunares, blanca y suave que siempre rogaba por ser tocada... era su pecado, era su fin. Sin embargo, a Theseus le encantaba pecar, no le importaría ir al infierno si al final de todo estaba él; su hermanito, su querido y hermoso pecado, Newt Scamander.

― ¡Ah!

Theseus se alegraba que sus padres no estuvieran en casa y sus elfos hubieran jurado nunca hablar de eso, porque si no estuviera en grandes problemas, los gemidos de su hermano eran muy sensuales como para callarlo a besos... aunque no es que se quejara si tuviese que hacerlo.

―Solo...agh... un poco más. ― los gemidos no paraban y con ellas tampoco el sonido de la unión de sus cuerpos llenos de sudor por todo el calor que ambos emanaban juntos.

―Debes...ah apresurarte... agh... mamá y papá ya viene...

―Como siempre hermanito... no es el momento. ― dijo el castaño mayor sonriente mientras lo miraba a los ojos y seguía con su trabajo, dando en el punto donde la mirada del menor se perdió por la excitación llegada, había acertado. Con más fuerza que antes continuó con su trabajo hasta terminar ambos juntos, para finalmente separarse.

El menor rápidamente se levantó de la cama como si quemase, eran las reglas que había puesto...como odiaba el momento en que las dijo. Lo recuerda tan bien como empezó aquella locura, primero con un beso accidental, para luego repetirse y repetirse hasta terminar más allá de lo que se consideraba correcto. Pero no pudo negarse, no lo pudo parar y tampoco lo haría ahora.

Reglas... siempre las había respetado, su vida era llena de ellas; por ello al momento de iniciar aquella catástrofe, las puso.

  1. _No hablar sobre eso con nada._
  2. _Al momento de terminar, se deberá ir de inmediato a su habitación correspondiente para no levantar sospechas._
  3. _No hablar demasiado mientras lo están haciendo._
  4. _Avisar antes de cualquier encuentro._
  5. _No hacerlo en otro lugar que no sea su casa, es decir, sus habitaciones para así evitar que los descubran._
  6. _Y, sobre todo, no enamorarse, solamente lo hacían por placer, nada más._



Al principio aquella ultima regla, la había puesto más por Newt que por él, conocía a su hermano muy bien y sabía que era muy sentimental y realmente no quería nada de eso... o bueno eso es lo que pensó al iniciar todo. Ya que, por primera vez en su vida, Theseus había roto una regla y lo que más le dolía era que fue la última, aquella que se burlaba de él todas las noches.

Amaba a su hermano y por desagradable que sonara aquello, no pudo evitarlo, siempre lo miraba en el colegio, con su amiga de Slytherin, aquella que odiaba por querer robarse a su hermanito, no la soportaba. Pero que podía hacer, tenía un orgullo que mantener, así que solo miró su cama vacía para susurrar en la oscuridad de su habitación palabras que se perderían entre las paredes para siempre y nunca llegarían a su destinatario.

(...)

Lo tenía frente a él, después de mucho tiempo de no verlo por irse a New York, lo había extrañado demasiado y estaba demasiado preocupado por todo lo ocurrido en esa ciudad y que lamentablemente su querido hermano había sido involucrado que lo había recogido del muelle y tenía planeado no dejarlo salir de su cama por lo menos todo el día. Hoy era el día, donde a pesar de todos los años le diría que lo amaba, que había dejado a Leta, que era solo de él y de nadie más.

Lo miró fijamente, los ojos avellanos se conectaron, los dos brillando de manera única y especial, como si aquella verdad en sus corazones floreciese a flor de piel; iba a hablar, pero fue interrumpido por su hermano.

―Encontré a la persona más hermosa de toda mi vida, ella me entiende y me apoya demasiado y llegué a amarla en tan poco tiempo... ―Theseus no lo dejó continuar, solo asintió, entendiendo su mensaje.

Tarde... llegó demasiado tarde.


End file.
